Cat and Mouse Redone 3rd person
by Clear-blood
Summary: I redid the cat and mouse story to where it is 3rd person. I hope it actually flows better than the first one did. Edit: The reason why the original cat and mouse fic has 5 chapters is because Chapters 4 & 5 are an alternate ending where the main character didn't get digested. Chapter 3 was the original ending until I got requested for an alternative one. Thus all these characters
1. Chapter 1

Confound inside this putrid cell; Nate sat back and wished for release. Glancing at the pillars of his crate, he saw each bar holding him inside was around an inch thick. Busting out of here on his own wasn't an option. It had been days since he'd last seen his original owner. He couldn't even remember her face nor what she sounded like. So much had occurred since he'd been whisked away by that giant fiend. That catgirl. She towered over him like a skyscraper. In her eyes, he was the size of a AA battery at best. No larger. He cursed his tiny form and this world that made him like this. He was nothing but a mouse. She stripped him of his freedom, dignity, pride; and only left him as a shallow husk of his former self.

"I'm feeling quite famished today." Her voice met his ears and he began to tremble. A slight shake of his leg was all it took to send the anxiety coming back to him. Nate held his breath, desperately wishing that this was all a dream. That he could wake up from this nightmare and be at home. The dread starts to set in as he hears the familiar jingle of keys and hears the door open. Nate's legs had a mind of their own as he immediately moved towards the back, concealing himself in the darkness of the shadows. Nate heard her speak.

"Fighting back today?" She said with a grin, "I like that." Her hand came after him. Almost like a giant predator hunting it's prey. Nate dodged her first strike, rolled to his side, and saw her visibly irritated. Her face was a mixture of annoyance and frustration as her lips faltered. Her expression molded into a scowl.

"Get over here you little bastard!" She said with a fierce tone. Nate refused to compromise. He dodged her hand as many times as he could before finally collapsing. His muscles broke down and he fell to the ground with a thud. The catgirl made her move.

"Took you long enough!" Her tone was condescending enough to get Nate riled up. He couldn't find the strength to move. All of his energy was spent. She pulled Nate's limp body by his arm, dragging him across the cold metallic floor, and soon he felt weightless. Nate looked down at the immense amount of distance between himself and the floor. He started to feel squeamish as air danced on his now sweaty feet. The toes on his feet curl and cramp up. He felt worried, but then looked at the catgirl who held him at face value.

Her messy brunette hair gave her a bed head look. Brown, almost hazel eyes inspected his tiny being. It was like she was staring at a pest. Her lips were pursed into a grin. The outfit she wore consisted of a t-shirt that left her shoulder barren and baggy, grey sweatpants. It seemed she just woken up and decided to cause mischief. She licked her lips to which Nate shuddered. All Nate heard was laughter that echoed inside his tiny head.

"I'm not going to eat you" She said with a callous grin, "Not yet anyways." With nate in her grasp, she raised him in the air towards the light. Her eyes scanned his tiny, malnourished body. The way he breathed so tirelessly made her heart skip a beat. He just looked so pitiful that it was almost adorable. Nate felt the air in his lungs dissipate. There was a sudden feeling of motion sickness. He felt gravely ill. His body was in shock and his head; pounding. He looks up, vision blurry at the catgirl who only smiled. Nate's tiny ears heard a light, joyful humming coming from her.

The catgirl walked over to the door. Each step sent nate back and forth in the air at a rapid pace. It made him nauseous, and he held his breath to prevent further sickness. Vertigo made his mind falter. The catgirl reached for her keys and opened an old, wooden door. She raised nate up to her chest so that he saw what she saw. Darkness. Absolute darkness that covered the entire room. Nate was confused at what the catgirl was showing him. She walked over to the center of the dark room and lifted her other hand up. Her hand held onto a string and she pulled on it. Nate heard a "Click" and then gasped at what he saw.

Tiny mouseboys like himself trapped in this hellhole. Each starved, tired and desperate for release. Nate felt dust enter his lungs and he coughed. He sounded like he was on death's door. The mouseboys were all held together in captivity. In overcrowded containers. 10 or so in each one. The catgirl placed nate on top of a container and gave him a look.

Her expression reminded him of a bored child. Whenever a child would suddenly tire out of a toy and just toss it away. Her gaze was terrifying. She wanted to get under one's skin, find out what scared them, and exploit it for all she could muster. The way the gears in her mind worked was absolutely petrifying.

"Achooo" The catgirl sneezed and then sniffled at the dusty room. She used her free hand to hold her nose and took a breath. While she made noise, nate and the others were absolutely silent. The fear that this girl gave them could make a typical horror show look like child's play. They dared not make a sound; else to draw attention to themselves. Nate stood there looking at her and heard the sound that instilled the fear inside him.

Growl-. Almost on cue, the noise made everyone besides her frozen statues. The catgirl lifted an eyebrow and scratched her stomach. The grating noise of her nails against soft, white fabric was a sign for Nate. A sign to back away. Nate did so, inching himself slowly to the back listening to the slight murmurs of the ones inside. His fellow brethen captured along with himself. They whispered as quietly as they could, and Nate felt the soft patter of multiple feet moving. The catgirl seemed to be dazed out of her mind, lost in thought. Her hand placed on her plump, milk white belly. Nate noticed her dainty breathing as she sighed. His ears twitched as he heard her stomach growl once more, and the catgirl made her move. Loud footsteps shook the containers as a large dark shadow loomed over the captured mice. Instantly they scattered around, running away, to avoid being the one she chose.

Taking off the lid enveloping them inside pure darkness; her hand reached for one. He was older than Nate. His hair was dark black, small ears, and a tiny bit of muscle. As if that would do him any good. The boy held onto one of the others. The other gripped him tightly, being pulled along side him. The catgirl scoffed at this pitiful attempt and plucked the other away. He was sent tumbling to the other side of the plastic box, out cold. As he was slowly lifted in the air, the captured boy was panicking. He screamed loudly, wailing his arms about with fresh, salty tears running down his face.

"Let me go!" He pleaded to the girl. This plea fell upon deaf ears; as the language barrier was too dense. The mice understood the cats, but it didn't work vice-versa. After all, When has a predator listened to the begging of prey. He desperately tried to fight back, beating his fist on her larger pointer finger. The catgirl taunted her future meal.

"Looks like we have a winner!" She said smiling. Her hand tossed him in the air. Nate heard him scream as he soared into the sky, feeling weightless and soon fell back into her open palm. He was shaken and spooked. Face fresh with wet tears. Nate continued to hear her laugh and cursed himself for being so powerless. The catgirl pats her stomach and moves into action. She raises him to her soft, pink lips and opens her mouth. The boy got a perfect view of his final resting place. Pink, wet walls of her gums. Strands of thin saliva made a bridge from her top and lower ivory canines. Her fat rosy tongue sitting in the back; and finally the uvula dangling at the end.

The catgirl decided to tease the trembling boy a little bit more. She closed her mouth and smirked. Her fingers moved along his tiny body along to his legs. From there, she released her grasp from his torso and held him by the legs. She held him in the air dangling upside down, and blood rushed to his head. She looked at him and gave him the friendliest smile Nate ever saw. The boy's face was frozen in confusion, but then twisted itself into a light smile. His tears stopped flowing and he began to look cheerful. Nate felt dread set in his heart. Nate knew that the poor fool's time was up. Cat's played with their food after all.

Not a split second more, the boy was gone. Sent instantly into her gaping maw and plunged in humid, wet darkness. Nate heard his muffled screams from the inside. The boy thrashed violently, trying to grasp onto anything that may give him leverage. The catgirl's sandpaper like tongue scrapes all over him. It got saliva into every crevice of his body; tasting the saltiness of his skin. From the outside, Nate was astonished at what he saw. One of his own getting tossed around in her mouth like a peppermint.

"Yummy!" Nate heard the catgirl mutter. Using her tongue, she turned him over onto his belly and opened her mouth wide. The shivering boy looked outside to his fell captives. They too, were stunned; but they secretly felt relief. The relief that it wasn't their time to go. Every instinct insid nate said to go help him. To rush out into danger and risk saving another. Daring to reach into the catgirl's mouth and pull him out.

Nate's legs were stuck to the floor. They refused to move. Nate despised his very being and looked at the ground reluctant. He couldn't bare to meet the boy's eyes. He couldn't do anything as another one would soon be gone.

"Someone!" The boy screamed, although inside the mouth; was barely audible. No one moved. No one dared to move, except for the catgirl. She was laughing and shook her body with a little dance. Moving her shoulders and hips to an silent melody. She was obviously enjoying this.

"Someone." The boy was one his last legs, "Help me, Plea-" The girl instantly swallowed and sighed, tracing the large, moving screaming bulge that slowly went down throat. Her pointer finger touched it oh so delicately. Nate saw it moving down, heard muffled pleas, and soon nothing. Absolute silent except for the deafening belch of the catgirl who smiled afterwards.

"URPP" She covered her mouth, almost embarrassed; but then laughed as she patted her stomach.

"He was delicous!" She said as she stretched. Her arms were arched over her body, thus making her shirt ride up. Nate could see the inner navel of her snow white belly. His body was still. He was chilled to the bone at what he saw; but another thought came to his mind. What could that poor soul be feeling right now. That boy's fate was entirely up to her now. Nate stared emptily at her now fuller stomach; and the catgirl noticed. With an eyebrow raised, her expression grew smug as she lifted her shirt even more; letting nate and the others see her plump belly. She poked it, pushing deep in and released her finger. The belly reverted back to it's plumper shape. Like a memory foam mattress. Horrified, Nate saw something on the inside pushing back. The mouseboy desperately trying to get out. Nate's blood turned to ice and the girl's ridicule made it worse.

"Jealous, Are we?" She teased, "Did you want to be my meal? I have room for more if you want!" Nate's heart felt heavy. How dare he get weird feelings at this. One of his fellow boys was just killed right before him. The catgirl's smile soon dissapeared and she stared at him, slowly getting bored. Nate heard the tapping of her foot. It was obvious that she grew impatient.

"Hmph!" Her hand grabbed nate again. She was so swift that nate didn't have time to react. Once again in her firm grasp, he swore at himself;angry at his helplessness. She raised him to her face and looked down at him, disdainful. Her expression was patronizing. Nate felt his blood began to boil, but looked back at his fellow captives. Around 50 or so pairs of eyes, looked back at him. Some were fearful, while other were bitter. Most of them had a look that Nate loathed. An expression so lost and empty; that they might as well have dead.

Again, Nate felt sick as the catgirl began to move. She disregarded his feelings as she turned off the light; leaving the others in pitch black darkness. With eyes closed, Nate listened around. He heard the girl's footsteps as she opened the old wooden door. The Errie creak of the wood. The sound of the television playing in the living room. Birds chirping outside. The loud thump of her feet hitting each stair and the smell of strawberry as she walked down the hall upstairs. The girl entered a room and then stopped, frozen. Nate felt a sudden motion as he flipped and turned in the air, doing several flips before landing on a soft mattress. He landed on his back thankfully, and smelled nothing but strawberries and looked at the bed. It's linen had the colors of Neapolitan ice cream. Strawberry, Vanilla, and Chocolate. Pillows with the pattern of a waffle code.

The catgirl removed her shirt and nate shielded his eyes. The girl giggled to herself, mocking him.

"Relax, I'm not naked or anything. But I'd bet you'd want that, you perv!" Nate uncovered his eyes and saw her wearing a gray tank top. Her smirk was still glued to her face. She sat her bubble butt on the bed, making a massive sinkhole where nate was. His body slowly slipped towards the center; when suddenly she grabbed him again. On her back, she laid her head on a pillow and lifted him up towards the ceiling fan with both arms. Powerful wind blew on nate's backside and he felt his skin grow cold. The catgirl just looked at him and started to toy with him. She pulled on his arms, poked his face, blew on him. To her, he was nothing more than a toy. Almost like a toy in a kid's meal.

Nate glanced down at her stomach. It appeared to be almost bloated from her earlier meal. As she breathed in and out, it almost seemed to hypnotize him. His eyes were stuck onto her gut and blood rushed to a lower part of his body.

"Awww" The girl whispered, "I know what you want, pervert." She lifted up the gray tanktop, and Nate saw her fleshy white, belly. She slapped him onto her gut, and Nate's face hit a warm, soft wall. With an ear to her stomach, Nate heard the various gurgling and whine of her belly. The diverse noises and rumbling from her stomach digesting it's earlier food put Nate into a trance. He closed his eyes and just listened. He dared to think of it as almost soothing. Almost like he wanted to be inside her. That thought was cut short as he listened deeper. He held he breath, and pressed his ear deeper into her stomach. A few seconds of silence, but then he heard it. The terrifying screams of the mouseboy being digested immediately sent him out of his trance. His lifted his torso and felt his heart race. His forehead began to sweat.

Getting on his own two feet, he stood. His balance was off as the catgirl's stomach went up and down. It was practically a bounce house, as nate lost his balance and fell back to his knees a few times. He hiked across her stomach, holding onto her tanktop for safe measure. Soon, he met her upper torso and was careful about gripping her chest. His hands and feet were absorbed by the girl's modest breasts; and he was tempted to lay there for a while. His sexual drive spiked. Shaking his head, he continue to climb up this catgirl and soon felt her face. He lifted himself up. Lucky for him, she was fast asleep. Her soft lips greeted him and he moved his head deeper inside. A row of sharp canines met his sight, and he started to hesitate. One wrong move and he'd be bleeding profusely. He looked at the rosy walls of her gums. The fat tongue laying in the back. His body rocked back and forth from the catgirl's light snoring. The uvula in the back captivated him. It reminded him of a full moon in a starry sky. This got the better of Nate as he lost his footing. He slipped onto the catgirl's plump tongue. The saliva softened his fall, but unfortunately that woke up the sleeping catgirl who groans.

"Whaaa-" She mumbles and smacks her lips. Her tongue moves around as she feels nate's weight on her tongue. Her taste buds explode in flavor having licked him. The catgirl pulled Nate by his legs and Nate's face slides along her tongue. It felt like he's been scrapped against the pavement that leaves his whole body moist. He could barely see from his vision becoming blurry. Her tongue wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Not bad" Nate heard her voice rumble around his body. If Nate didn't know any better, He would have thought he was in a wet cave. Her saliva coats around him, almost like molten chocolate that would soon harden. With each lick, she pushed him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Any further, then Nate would suffer the fate of the one before him. The catgirl yawned and pulled him out. He hung upside down as a thin trail of saliva followed him. It made a bridge from himself and her tongue. She dropped him into her lap and lifts up the lower bit of her tank top. Nate saw her pale belly. After her nap, it looked smaller. She was still a little chubby.

"Are you having fun?" She asked Nate. Nate refused to meet her eyes. He heard her laughing at him.

"You poor thing." Her tone was almost sympathetic, if Nate could've believed it; "You want me to eat you? Don't you?" She pats her stomach.

"I could swallow you right now. You'd be pushed down my throat, digest in my stomach, and my body would absorb you like the worthless thing you are." Her smile was captivating. Her cold eyes look at him with scorn. The two seemed to be total opposites of each other.

"You could be extra fat on my ass or added to my bust." Her hands go to her breasts. She squeezes them together and lets go, "I don't mind having bigger boobs." Nate's lower leg is now fully erect. He placed his hand over his privates, and the catgirl sneers.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She asked him with a smug smile. Nate didn't move. His mind went blank. The catgirl stood over him. Her shadow made the light suddenly vanish. Her expression became hostile and eyes cold. Like she'd been looking at a bug.

"You're disgusting." Her voice was as hard a steel. It sounded harsh and filled with hatred. Nate felt uneasy as this terrifying expression came back. She lifted him up, gripping him by the nape of his neck. Nate was completely still. She carried him, letting him dangle by her hip and walked in complete silence. Fear was instilled inside his heart. The motion sickness didn't affect him this time. The anxiety held it back.

The catgirl walked down the stairs. Each step jerked Nate up and down. Nate soon sees the wooden door and feels his throat start to choke up. He didn't want to go back. He couldn't go back. That empty, dark cell was the last thing that he needed. With Nate's cell in view, the catgirl opened it up. Nate, once again, heard the metallic creak of the cell door. In her hand, the catgirl winded her hand up; clutching him close to her chest. Nate's heart stopped. He heard the catgirl's heart pounding inside her chest. Then it happened. She threw him inside the cage like a baseball. Turbulence threw his body hard against the bars and a loud "CLANK" could be heard.

Nate felt his ribs break and a sharp pain ride along his side. He tried gasping for air, but wailed around aimlessly like a fish out of water. He yelped and sounded like he was dying. The catgirl didn't even bat an eye. Her expression still bored. Nate struggled to get up, holding his ribs and looked up at her. She opened her mouth one last time.

"Maybe she'll find you." She began. She put a hand on her hip and chuckled, "You're owner has been quite worried looking for you. I've seen her around school and boy; does she look haggard." She teased nate again, but to her dismay he just laid there silent.

"You poor little thing! If only you could tell her where you were." The catgirl turned around, her hips swayed back in forth. She started to walk, but looked back at Nate with a smile. Nate stared her dead in the face with empty eyes and lowered his head onto the metallic floor. The catgirl giggled and left the room. Jet-black darkness surrounds down and Nate is left with a single thought.

He ? ﾝﾑﾎ? ﾝﾑﾡed ? ﾝﾑﾜ ? ﾝﾑﾜ home


	2. Chapter 2

"Inside that crate; Nate felt dread gripping at his heart. Every time he woke up from his slumber; he was refaced with the nightmare of his reality. The black, emptiness of the room was all he would see every time he awoke. The darkness was one thing; but the silence of it all was another. He couldn't hear nor see much of anything. Sometimes; when he awoke in the middle of the night there he would lay. Placing his ear on the cold, metallic floor; he'd try to hear something, anything. Silence responded. Nothing but silence, the sound of his own beating heart, and the buzzing of the air conditioner making his room chilly. Countless nights, he'd lay there shivering to conserve body heat while using the catgirl's sock as a sleeping bag. Then shutting his eyes as tightly as he could; he'd try to get as much sleep as he could before hearing the sound of his tormentor's voice.

"It never was supposed to end up like this. Nate was supposed to be relaxing at home, listening to the birds chirping outside. Snuggled inside his bed the size of a soda can. Wrapping himself in silk blankets and a bed made of sheep's wool. There he would sleep and relax for hours until his owner came home from school. The thought of his owner confused him now. Her voice ,as he was now, would've mystified him. She was in an another dimension as far as nate was concerned. /div

"The way his owner treated him and how the catgirl treated him were different. Even though both were catgirls, his owner was more gentle with him. She'd pet him whenever she came home and showered him with love and affection. Holding him close to her, telling him stories about what happened at school, watching movies together, and Nate's favorite; reading. She'd set him along with a book in her lap and read to him. Her pointer finger would trace each word, and she'd sound them out to him. This way nate learned more about the world.

"His owner was quite the bookworm. Every other day or so; she'd have a new book that'd she'd be engorged in. It completely consumed her and left her out of the loop. So often she would sit in the leather seat and focus only on the printed ink on a page. Her eyes would dilate whenever a new event would occur in her stories; and she'd sound out an audible gasp. Even she would start sniffling if a character she adored met an early grave. If it got too bad, then she'd lock herself in her room and be quiet. Those days worried nate to a degree, but he knew she would be fine. Sometimes, she'd walk around reading and bump into things on accident. The memory of it tickled nate pink; but now was restless as he couldn't hear her voice./div

"He missed her. He wanted his owner to hold him close to her and never let go. The thought of never seeing her again sent a chill down his spine. He hated to think about that. He didn't even want to imagine a life without her. Inside the cage, nate laid on his back breathing softly. He looked up and thought something. Would he ever make it out of here? Nate never thought this would happen. His old life was so perfect that it being taken away was almost like a fantasy. Now he lived in it and hated every moment of it. All he wanted to do was return her key ring. How did it all end up like this?/div

"The catgirl didn't live too far away from his owner. They were each a few away. His owner decided to leave a early, claiming to have a project due. When nate saw that she forgot her key ring; he made it his duty to get it to her. He held onto it, snuck out the window and managed to land safely in the grass. He fought his way against various bugs and stared run in the direction of a school in the distance. Nate attempted to journey, but was suddenly cut short by the devious catgirl. She picked him up, noticing his owner's key ring, and smiled. Stuffing him inside her backpack, she took him inside her own house; and he'd been stuck there ever since.

"Nate fought back a lot at first; so much that the catgirl enjoyed it. She loved watching nate fight against her, struggling to battle with his tiny size. Something so tiny fighting back against made her smile. To her it was adorable. Then as the days went on and dread set in; he fought back less and less. He was so sick and tired of sitting in the darkness. When he was alone on the worst days; he'd sit and weep like a baby. Desperately wishing that his owner would break down the door and rescue him. It'd seem like that day would never come./div""Wake up." Nate heard the catgirl's voice and covered his ears. He wanted to drown her out. Cut out every implication of her even existing.

She was just so hostile that nate felt his eyeballs about to burst from his sockets. Everytime he heard her voice; his fists instinctively clenched up. Waiting for the moment to gouge her eyes out if given the opportunity./div

"The catgirl yawned as she waved her hand in front of her mouth. Nate noticed her appearance. A white shirt that seemed a little too big for her and gray sweatpants that gripped her butt tightly. Was all her apparel for lounging around? He heard the rumbling of her keys and sat there waiting with anticipation. Yesterday's events made him so exhausted that he decided to relax for today. The pain in his ribs still hadn't subsided. There's no way he could fight with her today. With the metallic gears of the lock turning; nate heard the door open. She smiled as she reached for him, waiting for him to attack her. Nate didn't move. She was confused as she lifted nate up just below her eyes and showed her obvious sadness with a frown./div  
/li

"Oh! You're not going to fight back today." Nate heard the disappointment in her voice, but didn't respond. Lifting him up to the air; She placed him on her shoulder so that he could see what she saw. The view was astonishing. He saw his depth of vision increase tenfold! The dull buzz of the light bulb flickering above him, the dirt and grim painting the walls, cobwebs from spiders in corners of the ceiling. Nate was in complete amazement at his new found view. It was short lived, as he looked down below and saw the wide drop and froze. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. Nate gripped the fabric of her shirt tightly as she walked. Each step she took made nate bounce up and down. The fear in his heart from falling kept his hands clenched onto the fabric. With each step nate felt himself slipping further and further with each rumbling step. He heard the catgirl laughing as she finally exited the basement./div  
/li

"Nate felt a ceiling fan blow cool air onto the room below. A granite counter top in the kitchen along with a large metallic fridge showing various buttons. The light from the sun burned nate's retinas, and he shielded his eyes from it. His body immediately felt warmer at the sudden heat. He treasured the feeling of warmth. All that time being isolated in darkness made him cold. The catgirl walked over to the kitchen where there was a circular sandwich tray. Nate saw various ham, turkey, and roast beef sandwiches with either swiss, cheddar, or pepper jack cheese. It made his stomach growl as he remembered he'd hadn't been feed yet./div  
/li

"Feeling the grip of the catgirl, nate felt himself flow from her shoulder onto the counter. He jumped at the sudden coldness of the counter touching his feet. He heard the catgirl laughing ,muttering the words, "How cute". She reached into the fridge and shivered as icy air blew out. Nate's teeth began to chatter and he huddled behind the sandwich tray for protection. The catgirl pulled out frozen water bottles from the fridge and sat them on top of the tray. A loud pop could be heard from the bottles hitting the plastic top. She placed nate on top of the tray and lifted it up. Nate lowered his body to lay on his stomach and gripped the tray as tightly as he could. She walked over to the living room were a large plasma screen television sat. 60' inch LCD screen with surround sound. Nate was very impressed and slid off off the tray, landing in the recliner seat. /div

"The catgirl placed the tray on the living room table and fell back on the chair. Her body was absorbed by white leather. She took a deep breath, chest rising, and exhaled. She grabbed Nate and placed him in the cupholder beside herself. Nate's attention was focused solely on the sandwiches. His mouth was watering at the fresh food. He really wanted the turkey and pepper jack sandwich. It'd been so long since he'd had a good food. Eyes rolled over to nate, the catgirl smiled at him. She lifted the plastic off, struggling here and there to get a grip, and took off the top with a plop. Nate was about ready to jump out of his seat. He had to command himself to sit still./div  
/li

"Leaning over, the catgirl reached for two sandwiches. One ham and one turkey. Nate's eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets. She must have known how much Nate wanted that sandwich. Her gaze studied him for a second. With a smirk on her lips, she slowly moved the sandwich towards nate. Nate couldn't believe it. Soon, he'd be able to eat that sandwich. It got closer and closer to him; almost within arms reach. He could practically smell the cold pink turkey and pepper jack. He licked his lips as his finger tips were grasping the edge of the bread. His amazement was cut short at the catgirl's dastardly deed. She pulled back the sandwich and gulped it down. Nate's jaw dropped with disbelief. He couldn't believe that she had the audacity to take his sandwich. It was an rude gesture. His owner would have never done such a thing./div

"The catgirl swallowed the tiny sandwich while looking at Nate. She touched her bulging throat and winked at him with a smile. She enjoyed the brief feeling of it going down her esophagus before it disappeared into her stomach./div

"I bet you wish that were you." She teased him. She pointed a finger at him and laughed. Nate was now beet red as he pouted inside the tray. His stomach still growled as he was still hungry. The catgirl halted her laughter and frowned. Nate assumed that she felt sympathy for him. Though he held his breath at the thought. The catgirl stuffed the ham sandwich into her mouth and reached for the tray once more. She grabbed a turkey sandwich and looked at Nate. Nate wasn't even looking at her. He stared at the emptiness of the black cup holder. He heard her speak reluctantly/div

"Here." She moved the sandwich his way. Her expression changed to a glare. She huffed and lowered her lips.

""I'm only doing this because you look so pathetic." She sneered. Nate's stomach didn't care. He grabbed the fluffy white sandwich and ripped into it. The taste of cold turkey meat, spicy pepper jack cheese, and delicious white bread. He was so thankful to have food at all. As he chewed; he remembered his owner for a bit. Her face was blurry to him still. He really wanted to remind himself of what she looked like. The catgirl got up from the seat and stretched. She arched her arms over her head and then rolled her shoulders to get the blood pumping. Nate noticed that she had a big rear. He guessed from her massive appetite that she must have gotten some of those calories to go where it counts the most. Other than her chubby stomach./div

"The catgirl went into the kitchen and pulled on plastic bag. Her fingers yanked out a styrofoam plate. Nate, on the last few bits of his sandwich, looked up to see her picking off a few sandwiches and placing them on there. This intrigued Nate. He stood up and placed his hands on the edge of the cup holder, curious to see what she would do with them. Would she save them for later? He'd figured that. He also was surprised at her lack of hostility today. Maybe something good happened to her. Normally, she'd be making his life hell right now./div

"I'll be right back." She told him. Nate gave her an addled stare. That must have made her pissed off somehow.

"Hello!" She speaks as if it's obvious, "I'm going to feed the other mouseboys." Nate, from hearing this statement, was shocked. He thought that she starved them and threw the ones that died in a trash compactor. He heard her mumble something as she walked over to the basement./div

"Stupid pet!" She muttered under her breath, "I let them experience hunger, not die from it. I'm not a monster." She entered the basement and walked down the steps; then closed the door. The sound of the creaking door still sent shivers down nate's spine. He looked up and saw the blaring sound of the news. He saw a news caster speaking at a table. The lady had dark brunette hair and a yellow dress on. She appeared to be in about her mid 30's. She began to speak.

"It appears that there has been a sudden spike in mouseboy killings. It's risen 20% in the last few months. The population is still strong." Those words made Nate extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know why catgirls treated his kind that way. Maybe it was a sport? Perhaps the girls' thought it was a game. Was it a rule for catgirls to kill mouseboys? Nate really wanted these questions answered. The news quickly cut to a commercial about a new medicine./div  
/li

"Are you a catgirl?" A female voice asked. It sounded almost robotic. "Having trouble with your Primal Urges? Try our medicine out today! Only $19.95!" Nate's eyes bulged at the word, "Primal Urges." He'd never heard of the word until now. The voice quickly spoke the following, "Medicine may not work as followed. It may have certain side affects such as hunger, nausea, constipation, cramps, vomiting, bloating. Contact your doctor if you have thoughts of suicide." Nate covered his ears from the rambling; and he swore that there were some big bold letters in red stating, "DO NOT USE MORE THAN THE RECOMMENDED DOSAGE." Nate scoffed at the medicine. It was obviously a ploy for stupid people. The catgirl's footsteps could be heard from the basement; she walked up the steps and looked at nate relaxing in the cupholder./div  
/li

"Man, they were starving." She spoke a little shaken, "The sandwiches were completely gone after 2 minutes." The catgirl rested on the couch once more and changed the channel. Her eyes appeared almost dead and the colorful lights flicked from station to station. From the news, to the reality tv, to a gameshow. Nate never knew that all this was out there. He mostly spent his days in bed lounging around like a bum. A few more minutes of slouching around and watching television dramas made the catgirl bored. She pulled out her cell phone and began texting away. Nate's ears twitched everytime he heard the clack of virtual keys. After a few minutes, he learned to just roll with it and just sat down. Grabbing his knees, he sat and thought about nothing. Absolutely nothing. With cold air chilling his back, he sat there in silence. His mind was in a state of total darkness at the craziness of his now current situation. Hearing the catgirl cough, nate looked over at her. She had a smug grin on her face./div  
/li

"Do you miss her?" She asked him. Her gaze teared into him. Eyes squinted to look straight into his. Nate looked back at her, lost. His face molded into one of confusion.

"I'm talking about your owner." She clarified and poked fun a him, "I bet she's not even worried about you." Nate indeed missed his owner. The fact that he was taken away was a crime in itself. He hated being stuck over here, forced to be subjugated to such ridicule by this girl. The catgirl started to swipe on her phone with a smile on her lips.

li"For all you know, she's forgotten about you." She continued to belittle Nate, "You haven't forgotten what she looked like, have you?" Placing his fingers on his temples; nate desperately tried to recount what his owner looked like. His image of her face was entirely blurry. Her voice was unknown. Had he suffered amnesia? Surely, he would have remembered someone he'd known for quite a while. He lowered his head, crushed with remorse./div  
/li

"You really are pathetic aren't you?" she said. Her words started to feel like salt on an open wound, "Let me jog your memory." The catgirl turned her phone towards nate and showed him a picture. The sudden bright led light made him flinch and he covered his eyes.

"Too bright for you?" She asked, "Hold on" The catgirl lowered the brightness of the screen to a dimmer setting and showed him the photo again. This time, nate could actually see. From the photo, it seemed like two girls in a photo. A selfie if nate remembered correctly. He'd seen those types of photos on the catgirl's phone. In this photo. one of them was the catgirl. Her expression was a smile as her arm was wrapped around another girl's shoulder. They both had on uniforms with tiny red flowers on them. The catgirl's hair was still a bit messy as usual and the uniform did well to hid her slight chubbiness. Nate squinted his eyes as he looked at the other catgirl in the photo.

"A nervous smile, worried eyes; but overall pretty awkward to say the least. She had long coffee colored hair that flowed down her back. A pair of dark blue eyes that reminded Nate of a calm sea. A set of cat ears that were lowered into position. She raised her right hand to form a piece sign./div

"Remind you of anyone?" The catgirl asked him. Now she was looking dead at him, smiling naughtily. Her hands were placed on the arm rest and she bend down laying her head on her hands. Nate stared at the photo and felt his brain slowly turning into mush. He felt endorphins rushing into his brain. His blood was pumping full of adrenaline. The multiple memories started to come back to him. The time she ate vanilla ice cream with him, reading books, watching horror movies snuggled in blankets, cooking up funnel cakes. The time when nate almost fell into cake batter and his owner caught him just in time. His legs were completely drenched in batter that complimented his skin nicely. She looked at him for a second, trying to keep a straight face, and laughed. Nate laughed as well. He laughed so hard that his eyes jammed shut. What Nate didn't notice was his owner squirming as she looked at him. The way the batter coated nate's naked legs made him look a little appetizing. It almost made his owner hungrier than she would've liked to admit. She licked her lips as her stomach growled and nearly attempted to lick him. She had to force herself to stop, and when nate looked back at her; she appeared to have zipped her mouth shut./div  
/li

"Nate was confused at to why his owner was in this state, and didn't care enough to find out. He hugged her finger and his owner nearly melted into a pile of happiness and a few tears.

"'Was she overjoyed for cake'? Nate thought. He knew cakes were tasty, but didn't expect her to be this happy about this. His owner hugged him tightly to her chest; muttering the words as quiet as a mouse "I'm sorry." Nate didn't hear her. Snapping out of the memory, Nate looked at the catgirl with fresh tears in his eyes./div

"Awww, you miss her. That's adorable." The catgirl cooed and teased nate more. She poked nate in chest, and He backed away to the edge of the cup holder.

""Do you remember her name?" She asked him. Nate jumped like a lightbulb appeared in his head, but quickly looked down as he didn't know./div

"I knew mouseboys weren't all that smart; but this is ridiculous." She said as she face palmed herself./div

""Z.O.E.Y" She sounded out each letter piece by piece to make sure nate knew., "It's Zoey remember? Zo-E" Her pronunciation was impressive. Nate had to give her credit.

"That's her name. Don't forget it." The catgirl said, "You probably will though." Nate sat back in his cup holder again, feeling the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. He had to get out of here. He just had too. There was so much waiting for him back at home. All the stories she would tell him. All the books she'd read to him. The food that he'd never gotten to try. Nate sulked in his seat and tried formulating a plan to get out. The only problem was "How"? The answer soon came to him as the catgirl suddenly flinched.

"What the-" She placed a hand on her abdomen, rubbing it slightly. Her cheeks flushed red suddenly with embarrassment as her butt clenched tightly. She looked at nate with a worried gaze.

"I gotta-you know." She quickly stood up, placing her phone on the seat of the couch. Practically dashing up the stairs, she ran down the hall and slammed the door shut. Nate decided on his plan and burst into action. The plan would be to use the catgirl's phone to send a text message to Zoey. If they were in a photo together; then surely they would have exchanged contact information./div

"Standing on the thin black edge of the cup holder; nate took a breath. The distance between the two seats wasn't far. Just a few steps away. The anxiety was filling his nerves once again, but he yelled out to the empty room and jumped. The fall was quick and turbulence worked in his favor. Nate landed on the soft, white leather and found himself a few steps away from the phone. He quickly ran to it, grasping the metallic device and pressed the large button at the bottom. Bright colored icons flashed his sight. It looked like a rainbow barfed on the screen. Nate quickly swiped the screen to an icon that was named "Contacts". His tiny hand pressed the button as he heard the flushing of a toilet upstairs.

li"Nate's hands swiped furiously as the screen rolled down a massive list. Many names in black color flashed on the screen for milliseconds before disappearing from nate's memory. Nate was now around the R section of names when he heard the sound of a sink running water. He had to hurry! He swiped down faster and faster. His heart beat even quicker, muscles aching in pain. He finally found the name "Zoey" and clicked it. A small window popped up showing the phone icon, a box, and an information symbol. Nate hit the message button with all his might. Now his vision was clouded with an empty box and a list of past text messages between the two. He really wanted to read them; but messaging Zoey was his first priority through and through. Using the virtual keyboard, he began to type out a message.

"Zoey" Nate's hand rushed from key to key. The phone was to big to type as fast as he wanted too. There were some cases were his hands accidentally brushed over other words and messed over his message. The sound of the door shutting made his heart beat even faster.

"It's Nate." The sound of the catgirl's footsteps coming towards his direction made his anxiety come back. He had to let her know. This was his only chance of making it out of here.

"I've been kidnapped!" Her feet walked down the steps with a loud thump. Nate felt his blood freeze as his hands moved in a blur./div

"Please come save me." Nate's message was finished. He couldn't believe that he managed to type it all out. Now all that was left to do was send it. Nate's hand reached for the button, when hesuddenly heard the catgirl's voice./div

"Man, that was a big-" The catgirl rambled off when she noticed nate on her phone, "Hey!" The catgirl pounced on him. Her hand slammed down on his body which, in return, slammed down on 'e' key. Now his message was ruined. He didn't even get to send it./

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her voice was as cold as ice. Under her massive hand, nate's body was being crushed under the weight. His lungs were begging for air and the pain in his ribs kept getting worse. The catgirl took the phone from nate's grip and looked at the message./div

"Thought you could send an S.O.S message?" She asked him, "To think, I actually thought about being nice today! I thought maybe for one day that I wouldn't treat you all so cruelly." She lifted nate up to her face. Nate's head was slamming at the quick rise. He wanted to heave. The catgirl wasn't smiling as usual. Her eyes were looking at him like he was trash.

"Looks like I was wrong. Time for you to be punished." Nate's heart stopped for second. What was she going to do to him? The catgirl opened her mouth and gave Nate a view of the scariest seat in the house. Her white canines looked like the barbed wire fence of a prison. Saliva coated gums, pink like her soft lips. The uvula in the back dangling like a moon in the back. The worst thing for Nate, however, was the pitch black emptiness behind it. His final moments on the outside were about to come to an end. She dropped him in as Nate screamed./div

"He landed on her tongue with a thud, smelling the disgusting scent of sandwich meat and white bread. He couldn't see a thing as he was drenched in wet saliva that made him slip and fall more times than he could count. He could see the light from the outside as the catgirl moved her mouth, tasting every part of him. Her tongue hadn't lied to her before. He really was tasty. He tasted like a steak grilled to perfection with paprika, brown sugar, and marinaded in the finest of spices. She knew there was a reason to kidnap him. Curling her tongue around his body, she tasted him some more as he screamed and cried for his owner./div

"'Zoey, Please save me' Nate thought as he cried. He felt himself slipping further and further towards the back of her throat. He let out a gut wrenching scream from the deepest part of his throat. The catgirl was annoyed by this.

"No one is going to hear you. It's only me and you." She said. Her voice echoed around nate's body. A booming voice that made him lose some of his hearing. It was too loud for him. Nate's feet were now sucked down into the oropharynx. He was losing his sense of direction. The bottom of his feet shook with the sound of the girl's thunderous heartbeat. Nate remembered a memory of Zoey. He remembered him being at home basking in the sunlight. He heard the door chime, meaning that someone entered the house. He thought Zoey had arrived home, but saw no one. He walked into the living room, but heard the sound of fast feet running up the stairs. Why would Zoey be trying to avoid him? He didn't know why. This happened about more than one time out of the month. Sometimes it lasted for a day and other times a whole week. What could this have meant? She'd taken great measures to avoid being near him. Did she hate him?/div

"His memory of her was cut short by the catgirl's loud voice. It appeared as though she were through playing around with him./div

"This is your fault you know. At least you tasted pretty good." She said as she tilted her head back. Nate slipped further and further back. Only his upper body remained. His lower body was absorbed by the esophagus. The catgirl swallowed her meal, leaving nate's entire body to slip into the disgusting wet esophogus. His screams were only heard by the catgirl for a slight second before disappearing into silence as he journeyed to her acidic, hot stomach./div


	3. Chapter 3

*Finally, the original version is complete. I'll try to get around to the POV story, but I've been kinda out of ideas. Any recommendations would be nice.

White light filled nate's vision for a second, and then there was darkness. He felt the catgirl's tongue push him down into her throat as she swallowed him like a piece of hard candy. His heart pounded inside his chest, like it was about to burst from his tiny ribcage.

He was so close! All he had to do was send it! Why didn't he though? Was it fear? Shame of being taken? Nate felt goosebumps and shivers spread throughout his entire body as the girl's throat pushed him lower and lower. A tear escaped from his eye and he screamed.

No one would hear him though as the deafening sound of the girl's heartbeat tore at his eardrums.

BADUMP..BADUMP..BADUMP..It was if a loud gong sounded off a few inches from his ears. It shook his body with each beat. Her throat squeezed the life out of him. Gripping him tighter and tighter with as much strength as possible. Nate felt his arms about to snap from their ligaments. Still he moved slower and slower. Below him, his felt started to sweat more and more. Soon, he'd meet his fate in the gluttonous girl's stomach. All while the catgirl didn't have a care in the world.

The catgirl wasted no time of her day. She took a step, still feeling the pressure of her meal slipping down her throat. His taste was absolutely divine. All the others she ate before couldn't even compare to the his taste. The flavor of his meaty flesh brushing against his tongue. The catgirl almost bit down on him entirely; but caught herself as she tasted him. She considered chewing tiny boys like him to be a little cruel, _Although,_ if angered; then she wouldn't be against it. Chewing and crunching was against her nature; though other catgirls did it without blinking an eye. It was how society worked in her world.

The catgirl walked up the stairs, each step felt cold beneath her foot. She felt the cool breeze of the air conditioning running in the hallway that made her hair stand on end. She rubbed her arms together like she was bracing for the cold of the night.

"I don't feel him moving in there yet." She said to herself, dissapointed. She liked it when they fought back. A little excitement never hurt anyone. The catiglrl sighed and went in her bathroom. She flickered the light and raised her hand to her eyes to shield them from the light. She glanced over her body in the mirror, noticing the slight pudginess to her midriff. She was a glutton, but she had a good figure. At least, that's what she wanted to think.

Hands to her breasts, she squeezed them together. They appeared bigger than before, but maybe it was her eyes playing tricks on her. Tabloids did say that eating mouseboys would increase your bust. Though, the catgirl learned not to listen to everything she heard. She turned to her side and grinned. Her butt was definitely fuller and plump. A perfect peach that would make the other girl's jealous. The girl's expression grew smug and she laughed to herself. She touched her pocket, reaching for her phone. She heard a *ding* sound that made her heart stop.

She unlocked her phone only to see the words, _Message Sent._ The catgirl couldn't believe it. How could she have actually sent the pet's stupid message.

 _Zoey's going to murder me if she finds out._ In dead silence, the catgirl watched in participation at her phone. She and Zoey talked pretty much everyday. About school, makeup, and local school events. Though they both went to a private, all girls school; they were able to have fun. The catgirl watched as a few dots, lingered on Zoey's icon. She had a photo of her and her pet smiling together in a selfie.

 _Anna, If this is a joke, It's not funny._ The message read. Anna sighed with relief that Zoey hand't figured it out. For such a smart girl, she was pretty aloof.

 _Sorry, Zoe, I figured that'd cheer you up._ Anna didn't want to admit that those may not have been the right words. Anna had seen Zoey's mood shift when her pet went missing. How she seemed tired, stressed out, having migraines. She also ate less, leaving most of her meals at school untouched. It made Anna a little sad, but Anna did think about giving him back. Although now, it looks like that wouldn't happen.

 _Seriously?_ Zoey texted back, _He's been missing for a few days and you send me this? Unbelievable._ Anna could tell that Zoey's mood turned sour. A bit of regret tinged on Anna's heart.

 _Let's talk it out, Zoey, find out where he is. You'll find him. Hopefully._ Anna sent the message and smiled. Zoey's icon had a few dots littered by her, but then they dissapeared for a few seconds. She must have changed her message.

 _I'll be over in a few minutes. I pray to god that 'She' didn't find him_. Zoey texted back. Anna knew _exactly_ who Zoey was referring too. Anna tried not to think about that other girl. Her methods were a little extreme for anna's taste.

Branding pets with a burning iron, putting them in boiling water, starving them to death. Anna even heard of how that girl would drown them or put them in a box and lay it out in the blistering summer heat as punishment. That girl's level of cruelty was severe. A level that Anna couldn't think to go too. She was all for fun and games; but downright cruel and unusual punishment was where she'd draw the line.

If Anna were to take their life, then she'd do it quickly. There's no good reason to make food suffer. A quick gulp was all it took. Maybe teasing them with living, but they knew by now that her appetite took priority.

Anna left her bathroom and walked further down the hall towards her room. She took a wiff her her strawberry scented room and plopped on the bed. She hit the soft mattress and groaned. Turning over onto her back, she yawned and looked up at the swirling ceiling fan go around in a circle. Her eyes watched the blades swirl around and blow cold air on her body. From there, she lifted up her shirt and patted her belly.

Nate's body hit her stomach with a splash. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought someone threw him into a pool. A pool where the water was slowly getting hotter and hotter. A pool of ever boiling grease that stung his eyelids and arms. He tried to blink but his eyes were too irritated.

They became redder and redder, pinching the nerves. He walked around, noticing a mush beneath his foot. Objects like chicken bones, pieces of gum, and digested carcasses of mouseboys eaten before him. It sickened him. Pitch black darkness, a stomach wall that wouldn't stop moving, and the wild thump of her heartbeat that shook him to the core.

Nate's nostrils begged for mercy. He needed a nuclear bomb of air freshner. It smelt like raw sewage and hot garbage that was left out for weeks. His legs became weak and started to twitch and spasm. He needed to sit down, or at least find his footing. He took a breath and immediately choked on the foul fumes that littered the air.

Every breath he took sent him in a coughing fit. His heart and lungs ached as he attempted to feel his way around in the girl's stomach. Nate found a beating wall of steaming, wet, flesh and laid down against it. He tried to ignore the itchy feeling of his feet and keep whatever compusure he had. That's when he heard the booming sound of the Anna's voice.

"Hellooo?" the sound of Anna's voice nearly destroyed Nate's sensitive ears. He folded both of his ears down. It muffled the sound just a bit, but her voice was still audible.

"You still alive in there?" Anna asked as she jiggled her stomach. She poked her stomach as hard as she could. Nate saw part of her stomach cave in a bit. It made him claustrophobic. Nate yelled as loud as he could before tears formed in his eyes and he coughed again. Anna heard nate's muffled screams and smiled.

"I gotta say, For such a tiny mouse; you were really tasty." Anna's compliment meant nothing to nate. He was suffocating in a literal gas chamber. Nothing she could say could cheer him up.

"If we're being honest here. I feel sorry for you. Not that I ate you of course, but because this is what you were born to do." Anna said. Her voice more condenscending than usual. Nate's face sweat more and more. He pounded his tired arms on her stomach. It made anna giggle as a tickelish feeling erupted from inside her.

"Stop! That tickles!" She laughed as her body convulsed. She laughed for a few seconds before settling down with a smile on her lips.

"Let's be honest here, pet. You never had a chance in this life." Nate felt her words sting. He knew there was some hope for him. Sure he wasn't the smartest, or the strongest. He was practically as average as could be. He never really believed in himself, but zoey did. Zoey actually enjoyed being around him. That was enough for him.

"You pets, mouseboys, only exist for one purpose. To be food for us, catgirls." Anna continued her rambling as Nate laid against the lining of her stomach wall. He listened to her words. It's not like he couldn't if he wanted too.

"Truth be told, I don't even know why your kind were introduced to us. I, personally, think it was for population control. You pests spread like a disease. It's like no matter how many we eat or kill; you keep popping up. Like flies." Anna rested her palm on her stomach. She felt is rumble and gurgle a bit. A burp escaped her lips, and nate felt the temperature of her stomach rise a few degrees.

"You want to hear something crazy?" Anna asked as she beat her stomach like a drum. Nate coughed again and felt his feet start to burn more than before. It felt like someone poured gasoline on his feet and lit them ablaze.

"Your S.O.S message actually sent!" Anna said to nate's disbelief. Maybe he would be saved after all. Nate felt a smile come to his face despite his suffering. Zoey, His savior, his protector, would rescue him from the belly of this gluttonous beast.

"Jokes on you though." Anna said. Nate's heart froze, "She didn't believe it. Can you believe it?" Another laugh erupted in her room. Her belly shook like an earthquake. It rumbled her stomach and made nate fall more and more as he tried to stand up.

"Ahh, this is gold. I can't believe you thought Zoey would actually come save you. She wouldn't save you even if you showed her proof." Her words were like a whip hitting nate's back. A burning, stabbing sensation in his heart. Nate punched her stomach in protest, defiant.

"Wait, Don't tell me you _ACTUALLY_ thought she'd come for you. That's adorable. You're just a mouse. She can literally go outside, find another, and make that one her pet. You're literally 1 in a million. It doesn't matter if you ARE her pet; you've made the mistake of being found by me. Who knows, it could have been a lot worse." Nate frowned. What could be worse than this? Digesting in the belly of your owner's best friend. Talk about friendship.

"I mean, there's some girls at school who are worse than me. They'd probably step on you, crush you with their butts, chew on you." Anna talked own and own without care; "One girl, a psycho bitch, she'd skin you alive. Put you in a fryer as a form of execution and eat you the same day." Nate did admit that it did sound horrifying. However, he didn't think slowly digesting was the best way to go.

"There's ONE girl who doesn't eat you all as far as I know. She's a sweet girl, but I think it's because she's Ahh…" Anna refrained from saying it, "Whatever."

"Anyways, enjoy digesting in my stomach. In fact, I'm going to go eat some more of you . You're just that good." Anna smiled as she stood up, looking at her phone. A message from Zoey appeared.

 _Halfway there._ The message read. Anna couldn't believe it. Everything was going according to plan. This was too good. Anna took a whif of the strawberry scented candle in her room and began to make the walk down the stairs. Each step made her belly and breasts jiggle a bit, but she didn't care. Eating mouseboys was a fun thing to her. Nothing like fresh food to get you in the mood. She found her way to the basement, opening the door. There she began her feast.

A mouseboy sat there in silence. He was trapped in darkness, much like nate. Jack was his name. He was stuck here ever since he was caught trying to escape town. He picked the wrong time to leave. Midafternoon, he thought all the girls were gone to school. Turns out he was wrong. That day turned out to be an early dismissal day.

Jack watched in silence as Anna entered the room. The gluttonous beast drunk on her own power. He saw the other mouseboys flinch in terror, running as far back into the containers as they could. Anna taunted them. She opened her mouth, rolled out her tongue, and pointed to back of them with a devilish look. She raised her shirt a little and patted her slight muffin top. Jack knew that someone's life was about to end. He just didn't know how many.

Anna wasted no time. She lifted the lid off the container with ease. She snatched up one who was starving, another who seemed a little more muscular than the rest. Jack didn't know how. Anna didn't feed them enough to be strong, much less at all. She grabbed another, who seemed fatter than he knew. Then the last one, a boy who was around 13 years old to jack's knowledge. He looked at Anna with anger. A hatred filled his vision as another of his brethen would soon become nothing but fat on her tits and ass.

"Bottoms up." Anna tossed the first boy in the air like popcorn. She tilted her head back, mouth wide open. The first boy screamed, but the room went silent as he felt into anna's mouth. She swallowed, clearly enjoying his taste, and sighed with relief. The others screamed in terror.

"No. Not today. Let go of me, you fat bitch." The muscular one yelled. Anna looked irritated, as the boy beat on her pointer finger. Jack looked on in silence, but then heard an ear piercing yell.

"Shit! What the-" Anna grabbed the boy with her left hand as she looked at her right. A pair of bite marks laid on the skin. Anna scowled.

"You know, I normally don't do this, but this is an exception." Anna said as she opened her mouth wide showing her cat like incisors. The muscular boy shrunk down in terror.

"Wait..No...Ahh" He muffled screams came to a stop as a loud crunch echoed like lightning in the room.

Anna lifted her head and revealed the bloody lower half of the boy's body. It was dripping red blood like a broken fountain. The other mouseboys screamed in terror. They all cried as another was brutally murdered by her. Anna crunched on the boys body, getting a few pieces of meat from the freshly killed body and threw the meatless skeleton in the trash.

"Eh, I might as well." She lifted up the lower half and dropped it into her mouth. She swallowed it and licked the red blood from her lips. It gave her the look of a devilish creature. A hellcat bent on destruction. She took her thumb and made a red streak mark to get some blood from the corner of her lips.

"Salty.." She muttered. Jack was lucky he was so far back. He couldn't imagine being in that open container.

"One more." She practically inhaled the fat one. He didn't have much time to struggle, but did provide some difficulty for anna. She had a hard time getting him down her throat. It took more swallows than she'd like to admit. One swallow nearly had her choke and she almost panicked.

"Phew." She was relieved that she hadn't choked there and looked down at her stomach. Someone could have mistaken her as a pregnant teenager. It was kind of embarrasing. Anna looked down at the final boy. How his shook like paper in the palm of her hand.

"I would eat you...but." She looked down at her stomach again. She felt a dull pain from it. A bloating sensation. Another defeaning burp escaped her stomach. The final boy smelt chips, soda, and cold deli meat. He cried wet tears.

"I'll save you for later." Anna decided, "Who knows, maybe Zoey will want a snack." Anna stuffed the boy into her pocket. He fit perfectly against her plump thigh.

Another one gone. Jack became less and less affected by her appearing. He desperately waited for the day to escape. A chance for freedom. Little did he know that it was closer than he'd ever come to realize.

 _Ding Dong_. Anna jumped. _She's here already?_ Anna ran up the stairs and felt her stomach slosh. It made her sick to her stomach. She quickly grabbed a hoodie from coat rack and put it on. She zipped it up completely before opening the door. There she saw her friend, Zoey waiting in the cold.

Nate laid there dying in acid. The skin that once covered his feet was now burned, decaying flesh. His eyeballs were drier than the desert. No moisture at all. His breath, faint, empty. There was little to no air in this torture chamber. Although his ears still worked. He heard 3 plops. The first plop came with a scream. The body screamed as he hit the stomach acid, a gurgling sound was heard from beneath before he rose to the top.

"Somebody! Anybody. Help me." The boy screamed. Nate knew it was pointless. There was no point in screaming for help. No one would save him now. He heard a second plop soon after. It was the lower carcass of the muscular boy. The first boy quickly moved out of the way to avoid the splash of stomach acid. The body fell to the lower depths of her stomach. It sunk like a stone. Finally, there was the body of the fat one. It reminded nate of a cannonball. The splash was just that loud and destructive. The fat one quickly got up. Nate assumed that the extra layer of fat protected his skin tissue. The fat one ran over to nate's dying body and screamed something. Nate could barely hear it.

"Are we going to make it?" The fat one asked? Nate merely shook his head and accepted his fate. If Zoey wouldn't come for him then there was no point. Nate blinked a few more times as darkness filled his vision. He heard the pitiful, worthless screams of the other boys. It didn't matter to him. He was finished. He knew it. Poor thing.

Anna found herself facing the brunnette catgirl outside. Zoey wore a t-shirt with the words "Book worm" on it. She had on blue jeans with white converse on. Her expression was awkward and a little introverted. Anna spoke.

"Zoey nice to see you. Come in!' Anna welcomed her into her home. Zoey nodded.

"Don't mind if I do." Zoey replied as she walked into her home looking around. She noticed the chilling breeze of the air conditioning throughout the house.

"Pretty cold in here." Zoey noted to Anna. Anna smiled.

"That's why I'm wearing the hoodie." Anna replied, "Turn on the tv, find some snacks, make yourself at home." Zoey decided to sit on the couch. She laid her head back on the sofa and nearly slumped over. Anna watched her friend closely.

"So what have you been up too?" Zoey asked. Anna replied without missing a beat.

"I had a big lunch so I'm taking it easy right now?" Anna said as she unzipped her hoodie. Zoey's eyes grew wide as she noticed Anna's belly.

"Anna, Are you pregnant?" Zoey asked. Anna's face immediately flourished red and she zipped the hoodie back up.

"Nooooo way." Anna replied, "I'm not pregnant." Anna frowned, and muttered under her breath, "Why do people keep asking that?" The girls talked a little while longer, around 15 minutes or so until Zoey finally brought it up.

"So what made you send that text message?" Her words were clear cut. Anna's cat ears perked up immediately and the hair on her stood on end. She was silent for a few seconds until an excuse came to her.

"I thought it'd make you happy." Anna said as she smiled sheepishly. Zoey tried to smile back but her facade was starting to crumble. She sighed, and Anna heard her voice crack.

"I-I just don't know what happened." Zoey began. Her eyes started to become a hue of pink, "One minute, I'm heading early to school and the next moment I come home to an empty house. I've been searching all over for him. I even left his favorite cheese. Swiss!" Zoey wiped the tears from her eyes using a tissue. Anna felt sad at her friends clear depression.

"Zoey..I know this may sound a little harsh; but why don't you just get another one." Anna felt the words leave her mouth and she immediately wished they hadn't. Zoey just looked at Anna dumbfounded. As if she heard the most ridiculous sound ever. Zoey sounded a little pissed off.

"What do you mean 'Get another one'? He's the one I want." Zoey replied with a scowl. Anna was shocked. Zoey wasn't one to get pissed off easily. She was more laid back and easy going. Anna assumed that this set her off.

"I'm just saying. Why not go outside or to the pet store and get another? They're practically giving them away." Anna said. She worded her sentence as carefully as possible to not break Zoey's sensitive web. Zoey took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. Then she spoke.

"Anna, you don't understand. I NEED to find him. I have to keep him safe." Zoey replied back. Now Anna was confused.. Being her pet and all. Needing to find him was ok. Keeping him safe was a seemed a little far fetched. At least to anna.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. Zoey felt a lump form in her throat. Anna saw her friend's eyes welt with tears again. She held her hands clutched together against her chest.

"I-I…"Zoey whispered into Anna's ears. What Zoey told her made Anna jump out of her seat.

"Zoey? Seriously? That's messed up!" Anna replied. This new information shocked even Anna. Who knew that Zoey was capable of such a thing. Zoey sniffled and wiped her tears again before speaking.

"That's why I need to find him. What if he's out there, cold and alone? What if he's starving?" Zoey muttered on.

"What if another girl has him? What if 'She' has him. I swear, If I find out she has him, I'll-" Zoey became enraged at the thought of this other girl.

 _Haribelle_ , Anna thought. Anna didn't know why Zoey and Haribelle weren't on good terms; but she wasn't about to get in the middle of it. They must have had a long history.

"Well, let's think positive." Anna said to calm Zoey's nerves, "He could be on his way home as we speak." Anna hated to lie to her. Zoey's pet was probably traveling through her small intestine right now.

"Yeah...Maybe you're right." Zoey said. Tears started to fall down her face. Anna couldn't take seeing her best friend like this. She had to cheer her up. Maybe a snack would help.

"Hold on Zoey. I got just the thing." Anna said as she reached into her pocket. The mouseboy shook in terror at the appearance of another catgirl. Zoey's eyes grew wide.

"What's this about?" zoey asked as she looked at the tiny boy. She reached out to touch the boy. He flinched and shook in Anna's palm.

"I told you, Zoey. You can find them anywhere." Anna replied. She poked the boy with her pointer finger. The boy struggled but couldn't find the strength to get up. Zoey seemed unsure.

"Anna, I can't just-" **Growl.** Zoey's stomach craved the boy. She felt her mouth start to salivate and licked her lips.

"Come on Zoey. It's one mouse. Settle your stomach. You are still **Primal Urges right?"** Zoey nodded, much to her annoyance.

Primal Urge Reactivation State. Or Purs for short.

Other girls and mouseboys can tell when catgirls are in this state. Purring can be heard from the girls.

They'll stuff themselves full or eat 1 or multiple mouseboys. It's the only way to stop it.

"See, that means it's ok. Now feed your hunger." Anna encouraged her to eat him. Zoey was still unsure. She reached for Anna's hand, lifting the boy up by his torso. She brought him to her face, inspecting him.

 _He reminds me of Nate,_ Zoey thought, _But I am kind of hungry_ Zoey took a breath and went for a lick. The boy's front half was wet with saliva. He gasped for air and put his hands in front to protect himself.

"Poor little guy." Zoey said, "He does taste good though." Anna smiled with pride.

 _I knew you could do it ,_ Anna thought as she watched Zoey. Zoey licked the boy again, keeping his taste on her tongue. She opened her mouth wide and put in his upper half. The boy screamed as he was placed in sudden darkness. Zoey heard a moan escape from her lips and she quickly covered her mouth with embarrassment; thus shoving the boy inside.

"Oops." she said as she felt her cheeks become red. The boy panicked, her desperately crawled to the front, but was hesitant. He was too scared of Zoey's sharp teeth. Zoey still looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I, uuuh…"Zoey started to panic. He tasted really good, but how could she eat a mouse when her own pet mouse was missing? Her eyes darted back and forth as she decided what to do with the boy. Anna came up with a devious thought. Bullying her pet was fun, but teasing Zoey herself was even better.

"Zoey, do you want to hear a secret?" Anna asked. Zoey felt her cat ears come to full attention. She turned her head, mouth full of saliva. The mouseboy inside was about to drown.

"Ahem…" Anna cleared her voice, "I ate your pet!" Zoey stared blankly for a few seconds and then swallowed on reflex.

"You what?" Zoey yelled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but then jumped when realized what happened.

"Just kidding!" Anna said, "I haven't seen it at all." Another lie left her mouth and she smiled.

"Look on the bright side. You did it!" Anna pointed towards Zoey's stomach. Zoey went a shade of pink and then as white as a sheet.

"No. No. Noo" Zoey put her hands to her mouth in shock and shook her head. She couldn't believe what she had done.

"Relax Zoey. This is completely natural for us catgirls." Anna assured her. Zoey felt him slip deeper down her throat. She could feel muffled screams and vibrations that slowly disappeared into silence one he reached her stomach

"Oh god." Zoey muttered as she scrunched her eyebrows into a worried gaze. She pushed down on her stomach to feel around for the poor thing.

"Look on the bright side Zoey. At least you won't have primal urges for a while. One less mouseboy eaten." Anna said. She didn't know whether she was assuring zoey or taunting her. It felt like a mixture of both.

Zoey stayed silent as she looked at the ground. She still couldn't believe it. Another one swallowed just like that. What would nate think of her? She was secretly glad that he wasn't here. He would be scared to death of her.

"Yeah. I guess so." Zoey replied half heartedly and left it at that.

Nate couldn't tell whether he was alive or dead. It felt like his consciousness was in a state of limbo. His body or what was left of it felt like it was floating in the air. He couldn't move his body nor open his eyes. He did hear the sound of Anna talking. It sounded like she was speaking into a styrofoam cup. If nate didn't know any better, he would have thought that she was talking to someone.

Maybe it was Zoey. Ha! That was impossible. He tried to make the sound of laughter but couldn't. There he laid as he was pushed and crushed around, until the sweet release of death took him. He closed his eyes and never opened them again.

Anna and Zoey hung out for at least 2 more hours before Zoey finally decided to leave. They talked about everything. From school, to gossip, to novels. Books were Zoey's favorite topic and food was Anna's.

"Well, If you do find him. Let me know." Zoey told Anna as she left. Anna nodded and felt a deep pressure in her abdomen.

 _I found him alright_. Anna thought as she rubbed her flatter tummy. She walked up the stairs and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door and made her way to the toilet.

 _Nature calls, I guess._ She lowered her pants to the floor and removed her panties. Letting nature take it's course, she felt what remained of the mouseboys fighting against her even after death. After 5 minutes, she was drenched in sweat and grunted so hard that it made her pop a blood vessel.

"I got to eat more fiber. " Anna said as the pain in her rectum reached it's peak. She felt an immense pressure in her backside that dissapeared in an instant with a *plop* sound. After she wiped herself, she stood up and glanced at her deadly deed. Parts of ivory mixed in a disgusting brown log.

Anna gagged at the disgusting mess, flushed the toilet, and closed the lid. She nearly walked out the door when she noticed her figure in the mirror. Her bust had increased in size.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go bra shopping." She said with a smile. She turned to her side, noticing a few inches added to her ass. Her ego rose to new heights.

"Well at least Zoey's pet was good for something." Anna said as she admired her newer, bustier body. With a smack of her ass, she walked out the door without giving Nate another thought.


End file.
